


Touchdown

by Carter_Vincent



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's been gay for a long time, and Stan's know for a long time. As well as Kyle's crush on him. It didn't effect anything about their lives at all. However, when Stan starts to get confused about himself, everything starts falling apart.<br/>Please note, this story has been discontinued and is no longer being updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stan released a low sigh as time slowed. His body got into position, practically by memory now. His knees bent, his hands open with his arms poised, his eyes glued to the chocolate brown skin. Time suddenly froze when contact was made with a sharp inhale. Snapping back to reality, Stan stiffened his stance, digging his feet in and staying still for a split second before darting through the air.   
Dashing past bodies and shoving through others, Stan gripped the cow skin and ran with a purpose. Almost there..almost..Another thirty yards..Twenty...Ten! Stan could feel the anticipation of both crowds but only heard his concentrated gasps. Make it or break it, make it or freaking break it. Last chance. Mere feet from his target, he got blindsided, sending him into blackness. 

~~~

Only a few moments later (or at least it felt like so), Stan blinked his baby blues open and looked around. He was laying on the bench with his helmet out of sight and an ice pack on his head..looking over, he saw that the cheerleaders were doing their victory cheer. Though he couldn't remember what had happen, he knew that meant they won.   
"Stan!" A familiar voice hollered from somewhere.   
Glancing around for a moment, the noiret caught sight of the familiar face that owned the familiar voice. Smiling tiredly, Stan slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position to greet his homosexual Super Best Friend properly.   
"Hey Kyle," he gave a small wave with his right hand, his left holding the ice pack.   
The redheaded boy came up, looking a bit winded since he had ran up from his spot on the stands, and sat beside Stan on the bench. "Are you okay, man? That blow looked bad!"   
Stan chuckled softly, nodding his damaged head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Kyle, just a bit jumbled s'all."   
"Okay, good! That was amazing, by the way!" Kyle exclaimed, grinning. "Do you remember what happened?" Stan shook his head so Kyle continued, "Oh man, Stan! I don't think I've ever seen you run so quickly before! Just before you made the touch down, someone tried to tackle you pretty bad but you landed over the line on your back! You must have had some death grip on that ball because it was still in your hands!"   
Stan grinned back at Kyle now, feeling pride bubble in his chest. "Really? That's awesome! That means we're going to finals!"   
"Yep, and it's all because of you~ Play like that in finals and we're sure to win!"   
"We're~?" Stan asked with a smirk. Kyle simply rolled his eyes and lightly punched Stan. Kyle had stopped doing all sports at the start of freshman year and devoted himself to student council and all things study. "Haha, okay, okay, Mister Pushy. But yeah, I just remember being totally zoned in on getting the touchdown. Glad that bastard didn't ruin it all, that would have been humiliating..."   
Kyle nodded, looking at his wristwatch. "Hey, I have ta go. Textbooks and pencils call~" He said with mock cheeriness.   
"Kay, see ya, dude." Stan leaned down a bit, giving Kyle a one armed hug and receiving a gentle and quick peck on the cheek. Sitting back normal, he watched Kyle get to his feet and turn to walk before asking, "We're still on for tomorrow, yeah?"   
Kyle looked over his shoulder to Stan, "Course, dude!" Then looked back forwards and left, leaving Stan to watch the cheerleaders get their things to leave.

 

~~~

At some point in the summer before ninth grade, Kyle came out to Stan as a homosexual. The following week, he came clean about having strong feelings for Stan. Stan was kind to tell Kyle he didn't share the feelings but was thankful for his honesty, which Kyle was as well.   
Once he got use to the fact that his Super Best Friend was gay for him, he allowed Kyle to sort of act on his feelings. They hugged a lot as farewells, occasionally held hands, went on small dates, and spent the night at each other's house, and when Kyle was really happy, he would give Stan a kiss on the cheek (which Stan never returned).   
Though accused as so, Stan wasn't gay. But he wasn't straight either..He said he was but he knew it was a lie. It's not like he had feelings for Kyle, or any guy for that matter, but he would check out a guy from time to time and sometimes had certain dreams he'd never admit to. 

~~~

Falling asleep took less than a minute but waking up turned out to be an issue. Stan had set his alarm for ten o'clock in the morning but didn't get up and out of bed until one in the afternoon. Once he was up, he walked nude to the bathroom and got a quick shower then got on a random pair of boxers and sweats and went downstairs for breakfast. Which was really just leftover spaghetti from the previous night.   
Once filled up, Stan stole a two litre of Pepsi and went back to his room to finish some math homework. Honestly, the only reason he did any schoolwork was because he had to be passing everything to be in sports. That being said, he only did enough to be passing. All C's and a few low B's, and an A in gym, of course. Gym was the only thing Kyle didn't have an A in.   
After that, Stan excised a bit then vegged on the couch until six-thirty-ish then went to his room and got dressed in a nice outfit that consisted of a burgundy tee from Aeropostale and pre-faded American Eagle jeans with a tan cloth belt and plain black vans. He messed with his hair for almost ten minutes before just combing it through and leaving it to style itself. Adding an appropriate amount of cologne, he got his phone and went downstairs.   
At the beginning of Senior year, Stan's parents had gotten him a car. It was beat up and a total piece of shit but it was his piece of shit and he loved it. The car was an old 1990's Honda that his parents got in some car place outside of town that sold cars that were ten years and older in make. When the car sputtered to life, Stan drove to Kyle's and went right inside without any sort of knock or warning.   
"Hey!" Kyle greeted, just reaching the bottom of the stairs with one shoe on and the other in his hand. Kyle was in a light purple button up, black skinnies, and ankle-high converse. He had his glasses on since his contacts dried out too much while at the movies. Oh, forgot to mention, the dorks were going in a movie date.   
"Glad to see you're ready to go," Stan teased, stuffing his hands in his pockets.   
"Shut up, Ike needed help with his homework." He grumbled, sitting on the floor to pull on and tie the other shoe then hopping up and going to get his wallet from the kitchen.   
Stan found himself staring at a certain ass that was being gingerly hugged by skinny jeans. No one could deny that Kyle had a pretty great ass, Stan actually found himself staring quite a bit but managed to never get caught. When the Jewish boy was ready to go, they got back in the car and went to the movie theatre, each paying for their own ticket but Stan paying for drinks and popcorn.   
They went to see Jurassic World, Kyle was /much/ more fascinated by the movie than Stan was but, being a good date, he didn't let Kyle notice. Kyle was always sort of a pansy so when the jumpscares came, he did jump and at other times he would gasp and lean back in his chair. Personally, Stan found the movie boring. He never really liked dinosaurs. Even as a kid, they never peaked his interest much past unwillingly agreeing to play with the toys when he and his gang all hung out at Kyle's.   
The movie droned on and on in Stan's opinion but he was all smiles when it was over. Time to go home. Hopping to his feet, he took Kyle's arm and pulled him up, leaving with him. Really though, Stan liked going on the little dates with his redheaded friend. Returning the feelings or not, Kyle was adorable when he blushed and how excited he got when Stan picked him up and how upset he looked when Stan dropped him off..He really loved Kyle's little tics, honestly. Actually, he did love going on dates with Kyle. They were great.   
Everything was going fine, Stan's fingers unconsciously laced with Kyle's, pleasant, content smiles on either face, bodies walking a bit closer than 'just friends' would (even while holding hands). A comfortable silence holding around them as they headed to the car. It was perfect. Until...  
"Fags!" A voice shot through the air as a car sped past them in the parking lot, a large amount of soda being thrown at and onto them.   
The two were left in shock, both standing there with their jaws dropped and Pepsi dripping down and soaking them. Without a word, the two hurried to Stan's car and out onto the street. Stan turned on the radio but couldn't find anything to listen to so switched it back off with a curse, leaving them in a heavy silence. When they got to Stan's, Stan got out first and hurried inside, slamming the front door behind himself and sped to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Kyle slowly followed and timidly knotted on the bathroom door.   
"Stan..?" He quietly called, trying the door but dropping his hands when he concluded it was locked. His eyes burned so much from the soda in them and from the tears he didn't know were pouring. "Stan, could you please open the door?"   
"Why!?" Stan shouted through the door, chucking the eye drops he had across the room. "Why do you want me to open the door? What do you want?" When Stan only got silence, he stormed up and whipped open the door to shoot daggers at the almost frightened looking ginger. "What? Are you gonna try to lick the soda off?"   
Kyle blinked several times before getting an offended frown, "Excus-"   
"You know what, Kyle?" Stan cut off, "I think you should leave, and I don't think we should do this anymore." His voice was cold and pierced straight through Kyle's chest.   
"Stan-" Kyle barely whispered but was cut off again by the furious male, his tears becoming more noticeable to the both of them.   
"You're the faggot, not me, I don't need to be treated like some freak just because I allow one to hang around me." Kyle stared with Stan, not a word coming to mind. After an entirety, he turned and ran out of the house and down the sidewalk. Stan stared at the spot he had been for a while before giving a soft breath followed by, "Dammit.." Shaking his head, he went back into the bathroom and got in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter than the first chapter, my apologies. A lot has been going on in my life--

The next week went by as slow as possible and as painfully confusing as it could. Stan was miserable but probably not as much as Kyle. Kyle... He hadn't spoke to Stan since that night, every time Stan approached him, he left as quickly as he could. Oddly enough, Kenny seemed to be Kyle's side every time Stan saw him even when he knew Kenny's class was in the complete opposite direction. Also, while Kyle avoided Stan's eye as much humanly possible, Kenny was giving Stan a dirty look every time he saw him, like a Christian gives a sinner. /Also/! Something that just started at the very end of the week..Kenny was walking with his arm around either Kyle's shoulders or his waist. And Kyle wasn't telling him not to.   
After about two weeks, Stan was practically losing his mind. He swore up, down, side to side, and all around that he saw Kenny kiss Kyle. It made him want to vomit on the spot, honestly. Why was Kyle letting some poor pervert touch him so much? At one point, Stan told himself that Kyle was paying Kenny to make Stan jealous but then he told himself that was ridiculous and Kyle would never do such a thing.   
Stan had been going off about the whole ordeal to Gary Harrison when he suddenly put his hand up to quite Stan. With a furrowed brow, the blond spoke. "I understand that you're upset about this, Stanley, but honestly..Why do you care so much?"  
Stan was a bit shocked by the interruption, usually he ranted and Gary sat quietly then told him to buck up and the conversation was over, that's sort of how their friendship had worked for a long while. Who was he to ruin the perfect system?   
"What?" Stan asked dumbly making the other sigh and roll his eyes.   
"Kyle and you are friends, and have been for a very long time. Kyle came out as a homosexual and that he was in love with you a few summers ago, correct?"  
"Yeah, so what?"   
Gary didn't answer the question, he just kept talking, "Any good friend would support their friend's life choices in discovering their sexuality, and unless the feelings are returned, a good friend would gently let down the other and continue on as good friends."  
Stan straightened slightly, "Yeah but..Instead of just letting his feelings like, you know, kill him, I let him be happy, that makes me a great friend!"   
With a small scuff, Gary shook his head. "How is leading him on for over two years make you a ‘great’ friend? You haven't let him get over his feelings and all at once, you decided to- in his mind, break up with him in a fit of fury. Now you're jealous because he's finding comfort with someone else."   
"Oh, bullshit!" Stan snapped at him. "I'm not jealous! I'm just confused and angry because Kyle does /not/ have feelings for Kenny! And Kenny doesn't have feelings!"  
"Stanley, are you a heterosexual?"  
He blinked at Gary in stunned silence for a moment before glaring, "Of course I'm straight! What the fuck kinda question is that!?"   
Gary frowned at Stan for a moment before taking at either side of his face and pulling him down, pressing their lips together and squeezing his eyes shut. Stan froze in spot, not sure what to do for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Gary's waist and pulled him up close against him, returning the kiss.   
After a minute of swapping their saliva, Gary pulled away and gave him a calm expression to counter Stan’s red and bewildered one. "No heterosexual kisses another man that way, Stanley. And you're definitely jealous of Kenny and Kyle, I suggest talking to them about it and not pouring your feelings on me." And with that, he stood up, adjusted his jean jacket, and left the park, leaving Stan in a daze. 

~~~

The following day, while walking through the hall, Stan noticed Gary, who smiled and waved. He blushed slightly and sharply turned into the hall he had been walking past, slamming right into Kenny, both of their stuff going everywhere. Oh great.   
Stan stared for a second before glaring, same as Kenny, "Dammit, Kenny, watch where you're going, would you?" He snapped.   
"What? You ran into me!" The shorter retorted.   
"Whatever, you were in the way! Where are you even going, your class is /down/ this hall!"   
"Why do you care? Why are you yelling at me anyway? What the hell have I done to piss you off?"   
"You made me drop all my stuff and I care because it's the first time I've seen you not hanging all over Kyle like a creep in two weeks!"   
Kenny scoffed, flipping his golden bangs from falling in his eyes. "What's it to you that I'm with Kyle?"   
"Because! You're a huge pervert- why is Kyle hanging out with you so much!?"   
"I don't know, probably because we're dating?" Kenny grabbed his only binder from the floor and shoved past Stan, causing him to fall into the wall, "You made me late for getting him from gym, thanks."  
Stan stood there in shock for a minute. Dating..Kenny had said dating. He wasn't serious, right? That was a joke. A horrid joke but one nonetheless. It had to be..It /had/ to be! He stood there until the late bell went off before swearing and storming to class. He ignored the teacher’s yelling when he walked into the room and just sat down at his desk, practically throwing his stuff onto the desk.   
At the end of the day, Stan caught glimpse of a neon and turned quickly, seeing Kyle. And Kennyless as a bonus! Completely forgetting about Token, who was talking to him about something he didn’t even know, he ran after Kyle.   
Grabbing him by the wrist just before he left through the front door, Stan turned him around. “Kyle! We need to talk!”   
Kyle had squeaked when he was suddenly grabbed, obviously startled by it, but his surprise was instantly switched to anger. He glared at Stan, yanking his wrist back, “There’s nothing to talk about, Stan. Okay, I got it.”   
Stan flinched slightly, shaking his head quickly, taking Kyle’s wrist again. “No, please..Kyle. We need to talk. I’m sorry for what I said to you, I didn’t mean it. God, I didn’t mean it at all. I-”  
“Stan.” Kyle shook his head, taking his wrist back again, “Kenny’s waiting for me if you don’t mind.” He turned to leave but Stan stopped him again.   
“I do mind. In fact,” he glared now, “I mind a lot! Kyle-!”  
“Stan! Look, I did what you wanted, I moved on, I fucking got it, you don’t have to worry about me fagging you up!” And with that, he turned and ran out the door and to the orange clad blondie waiting for him outside.  
Stan stood there for a long moment, practically in shock. His chest started hurting..Gritting his teeth, he turned and left through the back door, leaving a trail of every swear word he knew.


End file.
